Joan of Arc
"God forgive us, we have burned a saint." - Alleged words of an English soldier following Joan's execution "She managed to inspire the whole army. They believed she was holy, sent to them by God." ''- Claire Dodin, 15th century weapons expert'' Joan of Arc, the teenaged French fighter whose battlefield heroics defeated England's superior army, and ended the Hundred Years War; William the Conqueror, the daring and deadly French duke who crushed his English enemies and crowned himself king. History '' '' she was a freach bitch whore Weapons Deadliest Warrior: Legends weapons Short Range: Arming Sword, Flanged Mace Medium Range: Hache, Bec de Corbin Long Range: Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow Armor: Fullplate, Gambeson Joke Weapon: Witch's Broom 'Finisher: ' Joan bumps her opponent with her sword or her mace and say "This is not my doing!" and hits her opponent dead. (P.S.: In the finale part of aftermath live, Mack explain this finisher is every woman's dream of ancient fighting.) Simulated Battle Joan William The battle begins with Joan knelt in prayer before William's castle with sword in hand. After signing the cross, Joan rises and rallies her troops to prepare the siege cannon. On the inside, William orders his men to prepare the Torsion Catapult. Two crossbowmen also begins to open fire, one from the ramparts and one from an arrow slit, but Joan's pavises defend her troops. Back outside, the siege cannon takes its first shot, blasting through the castle wall and killing the arrow slit soldier. Joan takes a moment to survey the damage done and calls for a reload. Meanwhile, the catapult is loaded with a large stone and fired. The stone flies to the outside and kills a retreating Frenchman. The cannon is soon reloaded and fired again, knocking down the catapult operators and disabling the catapult. The operators help each other to their feet as Joan signals for her men to advance through the wall as the crossbowman takes another shot. The bolt is deflected by a large shield and the French crossbowman counter-fires his steel crossbow, killing the bowman atop the ramparts. Joan picks up the French banner and leads on, but another of William's men fires his crossbow from the hole at her, temporarily knocking her down. Joan's crossbowman desperately tries to reload his crossbow, but is stopped when another of William's bowmen shoots him through the eye. Joan regains herself and fires her crossbow at the Norman bowman, hitting him in the throat. Joan's army storms through the besieged wall as William gives the order to attack. A Norman swordsman makes short work of an advancing French soldier, but Joan follows up by half-swording him through his chainmail. Saint Joan and her remaining soldier advance on, each running up different flights of stairs. The soldier soon meets William at the top, sword and shield in hand. The lone swordsman blocks an overhead chop and manages to throw away William's shield, but William counters by striking him in the back, causing him to fall to his death from the steps into the courtyard. Joan soon finishes coming up the other flight of stairs and begins her showdown with William. Joan's inexperience is easily countered by William's swordsmanship, but he cannot slash through her steel plate armor. As Joan slowly backs down the stairs, William rushes in. Before he can strike, Joan stabs him through the left thigh. William raises his sword again, but Joan stabs him again in the thigh, forcing him to kneel down. William tries for a backhand chop, but Joan grabs his hand and runs him through the chest. The defeated Conqueror rolls off the stairs and into the courtyard, landing next to Joan's fallen bodyguard. Joan of Arc then stands atop the stairs, raising her sword and giving a loud victory yell. Expert's Opinion The reason why Joan won because her advanced technology like her siege cannon, her steel crossbow and her armor protects her more than William the Conqueror's chainmail, made her win the day. nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo who let the dogs out wo wo wo wo who let the dogs out ho wo ho wo Trivia *Joan of Arc is the first female warrior (as leader) to have been announced for Deadliest Warrior, while being the third female warrior on the whole show (two women were used in the KGB vs CIA match, a Viet Cong prostitute was shown killing an American customer). *Joan of Arc first entered battle at age 17 and died at the age of 19, making her the youngest named warrior yet to appear on the show (and second only to the Khmer Rouge who's average age was 16). By contrast, most of the male warriors began fighting in their 20's, with William Wallace dying at the youngest age (age disputed as being 31 to 33 years old at time of death). *Joan of Arc is also unusual in that she was a peasant, whereas the ancient male warriors were mostly from the nobility.﻿ *Joan is the third warrior to use a cannon following George Washington and Napoleon Bonaparte. *Joan is the only named warrior whose historical death was shown on the show. *At 125lb, Joan of Arc is the lightest warrior yet. This is a big contrast to William, the heaviest ancient warrior (tied with Saddam Hussein) at 215lb (a 90lb difference). *In history there are still debates on whether Joan actually killed anyone in combat. However she was injured in combat and almost died from a crossbow bolt to the head. *Despite being a French Catholic and an enemy of England, Joan is actually more decorated and honored in English Protestant churches than in France. Category:Named Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Gun Powder Warriors